Love never fades
by sudamericanfangirl
Summary: After shadowkiss Dimitri left Rose, but not for Tasha. He went home, he comes back 4 years later after a conversation with Yeva (got to love her) now he is back but he didn't know that sometimes miracles happens. Now Rose will lear that no matter how hard you tried love never fades Fist story, rated M for futures chapters. english is not my native language
1. Coming home

I was back at the academy, after almost 4 years in being with my family in Russia, the other day my grandmother Yeva told me (or demand) that I came hear she said it was time or else it would be to late, I was reluctant at first but I have learn over the years to never doubted her, in those years she always told me to come home which it was strange because that's where I thought I was. I called Alberta to request a new job.

So I was back to the place where I found where my heart belongs and the place where it broke when I broke hers. That look haunts me until today. Every time I close my eyes I think of her, her lips, her hair god I love her hair but what I love most is her eyes, eyes full of love, except for that day, the tears that where streaming down her face begging make them stop.

I will never forget or forgive myself because I'm the reason to her pain. I still have nightmares about that day but those are not the worst, the ones that tears my soul are those that show her happy in the arms of another man, the ones where I'm not the one who makes her laugh, those are the worst because it show me what can never be mine and all of it is my fault. I said those four words, but I did it to protect her, I was pulling her down, she would be an amazing guardian and I was not going to become an obstacle. I wish things where different, I wish I had told her the truth when I left, she thinks I don't love her when in reality I do, and words can't express how much. She is my world and she will always be.

I'm just arrived to Saint Vladimir's, I haven't seen anyone yet, not even headmaster Kirova or Alberta for the matter, inset my feet lead my to the last place where I was truly happy, where the best day off my life occurred, before I notice the cabin was ahead of me.

I was walking to the door and I heard a sob, I looked down and to see a little girl crying, I couldn't see her face but her cries broke my heart. I wanted to help her but also didn't want to scare her. I was debating in what to do but her scream stop me "go away" she scream "I don't care if my mama make you came hear to get me, I want her" she lifted her head and I saw the most cutest girl a had ever seen, she reminds me of her and somebody I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Who are you?" she said cautiously

"My name is guardian Belikov" I said as friendly as possible, I drop my mask "what is it yours?"

" Aleksandra, but everybody calls me Lexi" she said drying her tears. She has a Russian name that is uncommon, she pronounced it wrong but she tried to speak the language.

"What are you doing here? No one comes here" she said angrily

"This is a special place to me" I replied and sat next to her "the question is what are you doing here Litt devushka" she looked at me like I had three heads, I laugh "it means little girl" I told her, she closed her arms

"I'm not little, I'm going to be 4, tomorrow" she said proudly and stuck her tongue at me

"You didn't answer my question milaya" I gave my don't mess with me look

"Why should I tell you, I don't know you" she completely ignore my look, wow that was a first, well second

"Well we should change that, you can asked me anything" I replied to her stubbornness, she seemed to think for a minute

"What should I call you?" I smile to her

"You can call me Dimitri" I told her

"Dimitri is too long, can I call you Dimi or Mitri which one do you prefer" I pretended to think about it while she looked at me with anticipation

"You pick" I said

"Mmm you look most like Mitri" I like the sound of that; she looked more happy know but still had puffy eyes

"Hey Mitri"

"Yes Lex"

"I still not know anything about you" I have though I already met the most stubborn person in the world, I guess I was wrong

"What do you wanna know?" I asked

"Everything" she gave huge puppies eyes, I don't think anyone could resist them.

"Well I'm from this little town called Baia, it is in Siberia" she looked confuse and before she could ask I told her "It's in Russia" she looked sad for a moment but then she smiled so I continued to tell her the story; I told her about my mom, my sisters, my grandmother, my nephew Paul and nieces, I told her everything until the day I met Rose I don't know why but I felt I connection to her and I wanted to gain her trust I wanted to know why was she crying and then beat the crap out of the person who hurt her"

"And wherever I'm nor working I listen to music (crappy 80's music like someone would said) and read"

"I like to read too!" she exclaimed excitedly just then I notice that she had a book in his hands (great guardian senses Dimitri) the tittle was in Russian, it was a western, one that I had read a million times, she didn't know how to speak Russian so I wandered how could she read it.

"I love that book, is one of my favorites" I tell her. She smile, I had seen that smile before

"I wish I could read it" she said and out of nowhere she started to cry again

"I can read it to you" I said trying to make her stop crying "but you will have to tell me what is bothering you. You can trust me Lex" I say meanwhile I wipe her tears

"Okay" she pouted it was adorable "my mama is a guardian, the best in the world, she works here, she went to school here and she met my daddy here. I never met him" what Lexi said wasn't unusual, it is pretty common moroi behavior but I didn't tell her that.

"She tells me stories about him but no one believe me today when I told the class who he is, they called me a liar " she sobs and a hug her, it broke my heart she hug me back.

"I will believe you, you can tell me" she looked at me clearly deciding if she trusted me

"My daddy is also a guardian" she whispered. I was breathless that was impossible, boy I wish it could be true but damphirs can't reproduce with each other, I tried to say something but that would only make her angry. She looked at me with those big brown eyes and I want to believe her, she continues talking

"My mama explain that is impossible but said she was special, she brings me hear to tell me about him. What she told me is true he was her mentor; she said he was a god, a Russian god he loved to read cowboy books and use a coat that made him look like one"

"He used a duster?" I manage to say

"Yes that is the word. He is not here with us because he is doing important guardian work, when I ask what work my mama said that it is guardian secrets" I looked at her, really looked at her, I could see the resemblance, she look like my Roza except for her eyes.

"Can you read me the book now?" she asked and hands me the book I opened it and I was not prepared for what I was about to see, inside was my handwriting I gave this book to Rose, I could still hear her laughs and smartass comebacks.

"It says _some people read books for fun, _Навсегда Ваш товарищ_" I read it to her_

"I know the first part, that is in English" she retorted, I laugh she is just like her "what does the other part means?" she looked puzzled

"It means forever yours comrade" I whispered and she immediately looked down

"What's wrong moya doch'?" I asked, I lifted her to looked at her eyes; with my thumb I wiped her new tears "I hate the word comrade, it makes my mama sad she cries in her sleep that name" she told me "Why are crying Mitri, I'm sorry for make you sad" she hugged me, I hadn't realize I was crying, but I couldn't help it. Everything I have ever dream off just came true this little girl was mine and I'm the reason she and my Roza were in pain. "Mama" Lexi cried and fly from my arms to the arms of the woman I love. There she was hugging our daughter. "Roza"

**uuuh cliff hanger, I hate reading those but writing them is fun**

**Hello to everyone this is my fist story; tell me if you like it or hate it or if I should continue. I hope you enjoyed it ooh by the record my first language is not English so my apologies if they were grammar and spellings mistakes (I said and because I sure they will be both)**

**The world is huge try to guess where I come from. My name would give you a clue.**

**Until next time 3 **


	2. Inevitable

**Rose POV**

I don't need an alarm anymore, not since Lexi learned how to walk. She always rise with the sun, well moon we lived in moroi schedule so day is nigh and nigh is day, why you may asked well we are vampires, or like me half vampire, I got distracted back to the story you already know about what I'm talking about (I suppose) what I was saying is that Lexi doesn't understand the world sleep late, that reminds me of someone the person I wish I could forget but I can't cause every time I see her eyes I see his. I'm not going to go on memory land so what I was saying I don't need alarms Lexi always wakes me up at an unreasonable hour, let just say at 5 am I mean pm I mean you catch my drift.

I was having a really pleasant dream when I felt someone jumping in my bed who could that be?

"Mama, Mama wake up!" she scream laughing I pretended to sleep for a little longer, maybe she will cuddle with me and go back to sleep

"Mama uncle Chrissie made pancakes" she told me I immediately wake up. Lexi started jiggling I looked at her she looked so innocent but I knew better she was my daughter after all, I immediately knew she had tricked me so I took my revenge and tickled my little ray of sunshine

"Mama stop" she laughed I tackle her to the bed "Mama it tickles"

"That's the point _bebeğim_, I will stop only if you go asked uncle Chrissie to make pancakes with bacon" I kissed the top of her head

"_iyi_ mama" she said and went running through the door screaming uncle Chrissie uncle Chrissie breakfast breakfast. She has such a contagious laugh; I couldn't help laugh with her. I jumped out of bed and went for a shower; I climbed down stairs to get my promised food.

"Good morning Rose" Lissa said while I sat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah great morning" I said sleepily "where is my food sparky?!" I yelled

"Rosie how many time do I have to tell you not use your daughter to ask for food, you know I can't say no to that face" Christian point to Lexi who had her face covered in chocolate

"Your lucky Lexi is in the room and that you are the cook of the house" I told him with my mouth full of food, nobody calls me Rosie. Lissa laugh at our little fight I sense something trough the bond, she was hiding something.

"So headmaster Dragomir is there anything new around here? Something you want to tell me " I gave her my I know you are hiding something from me look. She paled; damn it must be something bad. She looked troubled like deciding if she should tell me or lie to me

"Look at the time Rose your going to be late, Lexi go pick your bag pack time to go to school" well I guess she went for avoiding the elephant in the room. I'm gonna make her tell me later but she was right I'm going to be late; not that anyone could scold me I'm the boss, yes you heard right Rose Hathaway is the captain of the guardians now, shocking but true Kirova decided to retire and offered the position to Lissa, she accept it. Until today I still think she did it for me so I could be a mom and a guardian and for that I'm extremely thankful, Lissa being at the academy made my job so much easy, so at first I thought that I would teach some combat classes and do shifts but surprisingly Alberta gave me her position she said that now that I'm no longer a student her job was not fun anymore (I laugh at that) so she decided to teach instead and left me all the hard work not that I'm complaining I love being in charge of everyone specially the ones that gave me a hard time when I was a student (cough cough Stan) yeah I always give him the worst shift to that son of a "Mama I'm ready" Lexi interrupted my hate

"Well so let go _tatlım _goodbye uncle Chrissie (he hates it when I called him that, even more than sparky although I think he secretly likes that one, I cant say the same with firecrotch) goodbye Lissa we'll talk later" I shout, I picked up Lexi and carried her in my arms to the preschool. She was getting bigger so in the way a lowered her to the ground we walked hand in hand.

When we arrived I bent down to her level and said "I will pick you up at two, Seni seviyorum"

"I love you too Mama" I kissed her head and watched enter the classroom and hope she wouldn't get in trouble, she is not as bad as me when I was her age (thank good she inherited some of her father's control) but when someone piss her off or bother someone she cared about she would behave... well like a mini me. So lets pray they didn't called me to tell me that she hit some boy.

I was in my office (yes I had an office) looking through some papers, I was looking job applications, we need a new guardian to teach advanced classes to seniors soon and its seemed like I was the only one worried about it.

No, next, not good enough, not molnija I don't think so "Guardian Hathaway" my thoughts were interrupted by scarred looking guardian, not any guardian, a preschooler guardian, the ones that come to tell me bad news

"What did she do now" I said cautiously, silence he didn't answer "Who did she hit now, is the boy bleeding? Because if he is not bleeding I don't see the problem"

"She didn't hit anyone" guardian Pavlov said

"So what's the problem?" I asked, I was really concerned, she respects her teacher, she has good grades she...

"She is missing"

* * *

_**Translation (Turkish) Guess from whom they learned that**_

_**tatlım: sweetie**_

_**Bebeğim: baby **_

_**iyi: okay **_


	3. it was zeklos fault

**DISCLAMER: the word speaks for itself but I'm gonna say it no matter how badly I wish it wasn't true. Richelle Mead owns the characters *sigh* but remember I own this plot (menacingly tone while smiling adorably) **

**Lexi POV**

"I will pick you up at two, _Seni seviyorum_"

"I love you too Mama" she kissed my head, I turned around and enter the classroom, I said hello to miss Levitsky and went to sit in my desk.

"Hi Lexi" my best friend Luka said, he was a damphir like me but that's where the similarities end meanwhile I have almond skin he has tan skin, I have brown eyes (lighters than my moms) he has dark blue ones and I have the same hair that my mom has dark brown almost black and he has light brown hair well that what he always says I think he is a redhead, it like a weird mix, brown reddish weird pretty hair. He is four, everybody in the class are four, I skip one year because I'm really smart, I'm not bragging (big word) I said my first words when I was four month old and could talked perfectly when I was one well maybe I'm bragging

"Hi Luka" I said smiling to him

"So big day coming up" he said suggestively raising an eyebrow I shoved him with my elbow and he almost fell off the chair, ups

"Hey if you don't apologies I won't give you my present" he stuck her tongue out at me and I shoved him again I was about to reply when our teacher clear her throat and slowly the noise fade out

"Well kids today we are going to talked about one the countries with more moroi and damphir population in the world, the topic of today is Russia" I smiled maybe today I could learn some Russian words and finally I could read my daddy's book.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Luka whispered, I pointed to my book, Luka knows about my dad, well he knows the same that I do I tell him everything, except the fact that he is a damphir, Mama said I have to keep that a secret

"Oh I get it" Luka whispered, I was really concentrated in the lesson, they taught us how to say the basic words, miss Levitsky even gave us a dictionary, it was simple but it seemed that I was the only one who thought like that. Maybe it was my supper intelligence (well I knew two languages and I want to add another) or the fact that it is in my blood, I like to think it is the second one.

"Well kids I'm going to leave you alone for five minutes, behave yourselves" miss Levitsky said, the moment she went through the door the silence in room was over, everybody started to talked, I in the other hand took my book and started to translate, well tried because I was interrupted by the biggest asshole in the entire world Jake Zeklos.

"What do you have there Hathaway" Jake said wile grabbing my book

"Hey give it back" I said trying to get my book back; he was holding it in the air out off my reach why does he has to be taller than me. Luka stood from his seat, I knew him he was going to confront Jake so I stopped him.

"I said give it back" I tried to sound like my mom and give one off her famous glares, I guess I have to practice that look more because he didn't even flinch. He was looking through the pages when he found it. He found the letter

**Rose POV **

_ "__What did she do now" I said cautiously, silence he didn't answer "Who did she hit now, is the boy bleeding? Because if he is not bleeding I don't see the problem"_

_ "__She didn't hit anyone" guardian Pavlov said_

_ "__So what's the problem?" I asked, I was really concerned, she respects her teacher, she has good grades, she..._

_ "__She is missing"_

I paled, this couldn't be happening

"What do you mean she is missing?" I nearly scream through gritted teeth

"She stormed off the classroom and we can't find her" she must had been really upset and there only a few things that make her upset, thank god she is not all me in her. Although she does has my temper, so that gets her in to trouble, not as much as I got when I was her age. Well maybe that's because she is her father daughter she has his patience

"What happened in the class?" I asked

"The teacher went out for a little while so we don't know the specifics, they only thing we know is that when miss Levitsky came back a boy was reading a letter that belong to Lexi, it said it, it said..." I started to tremble

"I know perfectly what the letter said" I said menacingly

"Guardian Hathaway what the letter said is impossible" Pavlov said "I know it's not my place to say but your daughter deserves to know the truth"

"You are right" he was going to say something but I cut him "IT'S NOT YOUR PLACE TO SAY" I didn't even bother to look for his reaction I stood up and got the hell out of there

"Guardian Hathaway where are you going" I hear from the distant

"To get my daughter" I yelled, I knew exactly where she was, my poor baby. Agggh How I'm going to explain what happened to people. Well that doesn't matter right now I need to find my baby. I ran the fastest I have ever ran he would have been proud. I can't think of him right now, I can't but no matter how much I try he is always on my mind and in this moment how could I stop if I'm standing in front of the cabin.

**Seni seviyorum = I love you **

**GUYS ! I'm so so so sorry for not updating in ages, in march I started college, in Latin America or maybe the hole south hemisphere I don't know the school year start in march and end in November the summer holidays are December January and February, we have approximately two week of winter vacations in July and in my country national holiday are in September so we have another week of freedom. So anyway college have been awful a don't sleep I though I was used to be sleep deprived cuz I usually stayed almost all night reading and watching Netflix (not American Netflix that I heard is awesome, Chilean Netflix that is not upgraded, not at all) but some times a don't sleep for two days, my record is three, I just started to learn the gist of it and have a little more time to read and write just that two I'm so behind in my favorites programs. I expect to things go better from now on and that I'm able to update more often.**

**I love you guys and if you hadn't notice I'm from Chile (country that's next to Argentina) and my native language is Spanish, I hope that make up for the grammar mistakes, I know how to read and talk English but writing is a little harder specially because I have awful orthography not just in English that a little understandable but in Spanish too. That's all for now, buenas noches o buenos días los quiero y hasta la proxima :)**

**OUR DOM SHERWOOD WHO YOU KNOW PLAYED ONE OF MY FAVORITES CHARATERS IN VA THE AMAZING CHRISTIAN OZERA IS NOW GOING TO PLAY THE SASSY JACE ****_WAYLAND_**** (IF YOU READ TMI KNOW WHY WAYLAND IS IN ****_ITALICS) I'M SO EXITED I LOVE JACE AND I LOVE DOM AND I THINK HE IS JUST PERFECT FOR THE ROL. I CANT WAIT FOR 2016 I WANT TO WACH SHADOWHUNTER LIKE RIGHT NOW. IF YOU DONT KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING OBOUT GO READ THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS AND THE INFERNAL DEVICES BY CASSANDRA CLARE YOU WON'T REGRET IT (A LITTLE TIP READ THE TWO SERIES ALTERNATED, IN THE ORDER OF REALESE YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO)_**


	4. Face to face

**(insert disclaimer)**

* * *

**Rose POV**

"Guardian Hathaway where are you going" I hear from the distant

"To get my daughter" I yelled, I knew exactly where she was, my poor baby. Agggh How I'm going to explain what happened to people. Well that doesn't matter right now I need to find my baby. I ran the fastest I have ever ran he would have been proud. I can't think of him right now, I can't but no matter how much I try he is always on my mind and in this moment how could I stop if I'm standing in front of the cabin.

I haven't been there since at lease in 6 months, that's was the last time I told Lexi a little more about him. Just seeing it bring back memories, they don't come me like a breeze, they come like a storm flashbacks cloud my vision I stood there frozen remembering; the first time a saw him through that window in Portland, the first time I call him Comrade, our training sessions our stolen kisses, the night in the cabin, the night he left us. Tears started to fall "put your shit together Rose Lex can't see you like this" I told myself. Breathing in breathing out I repeat with my eyes closed until I heard the voice of my little angel

"Mamma" Lexi cried meanwhile she through herself in my arms I hugged and spin her until I heard her say "can't breath" follow by giggles I love that sound. I put myself at her level and I look into her eyes

"Baby what's wrong" the moment I say that her bottom lip start to tremble and she buried her head in my neck, and started to sob I caressed her hair and cheeks and kissed her forehead "I love you baby everything is going to be okay" I whispered in her ear "No, everything is not okay" she was now looking at the floor "did they tell you what happened?" I lift her chin to looked at her eyes "yeah but I'm sure they told me the story wrong" I say to tried to make her smile, it work " why don't you tell me what happened" and she did I swear I was livid I tried to keep my guardian mask but it was almost impossible I'm gonna find that kid and have a long talk with him, of course it had to be a Zeklos.

"I'm sorry mama I didn't meant to" she whispered so low I barely hear her voice

"Lexi sweetie look at me" she continued to look at the floor meanwhile tears were streaming down her cheeks, it breaks my heart to see her cry I lifted her chin and clean her tears

"Baby what happened is not your fault and I know what are you thinking and I could never be mad at you" I kissed her forehead, she stop crying and look at me suspiciously

"You were mad at me yesterday when I didn't eat the carrots" she said to mess with me. I smiled she obviously felt better I change the subject to a lighter one to make her feel even better.

"You know I think we should go bake the cake for tomorrows party" I tell her knowing what her answer would be

"Mama you are not aloud to cook, don't you remember what happened last time?" she sounded really serious I laugh at loud

"Of course I do and I think the firefighters also remember, but I was thinking we could go a buy your favorites chocolates for your uncle Chris can make you the best cake in history of cakes and he will need the help of his favorite taste tester" I say to her and kiss her nose

"Chocolate!" she squeal, that was music to me ears

"Who is coming tomorrow?" she asked

"Well..." she gave the don't mess with me look that she inherited from me "Everybody" she smiled but then it faded

"What's is wrong sevgilim" she hesitated for a moment but she told me

"Is there room for another one?" she asked shyly I pretend to think for a minute

"Of course, I will love to meet...? I look at her expectantly waiting to hear a name

"My new friend" that's when I looked at the cabin and saw him holding Lexi's hand.

"Dimitri"

"Hello Roza"

**Dimitri POV**

"Mama" Lexi cried and fly from my arms to the arms of the woman I love. There she was hugging our daughter.  
"Roza"  
She didn't notice me but boy did I notice her I notice everything she did. She hugged Lexi and spun her around until she couldn't breath I watched amazed how she interact with our daughter, I can't believe I have a daughter a beautiful 4 year old I have missed 4 years of her life I could only blame myself and I do it's all my fault I walked away from all I ever wanted without even realizing it I have ruin everything. I was shaking with anger, anger directed to myself and it only faded saw Lexi walking to me. I saw her eyes that where the same as mine red from crying and it broke my already broken heart she took my hand and I couldn't shake the feel that her little hand belong there, it couldn't feel more right, she led the way and introduce me to her mother.

"Hello Roza"

* * *

**There you go another chapter I hope you guys like it I'm already working in the next chapter that will  
contain an actual conversation between Rose a Dimitri  
See you next time**


	5. Looking into each other eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy **

* * *

**Rose POV**

_"My new friend" that's when I looked at the cabin and saw him holding Lexi's hand._

_"Dimitri"_

_"Hello Roza"_

I stop breathing the minute I hear him say my name, I couldn't look into his eyes because If did I would I know what he was felling I could always tell, guardian mask could full anyone but me, his ayes had always reflected his real emotions and if they reflected what I saw in them the last time I saw him I don't think I could take it, not again not after he said _our love will fade_.

That's where his last words to me I who I wish they'd come true cause I still love him and I loved him even more when I saw Lexi for the very first time, when she opened her eyes and I saw the deep brown that belong the her father. Since that day I couldn't stop loving him no matter how much I tried, but I hadn't forget those four words, they still haunt me along with the look hopelessness and despair the look of I gave up on us and I was scared that if looked up that look would still be there.

It was like time had frozen and all I could hear was his voice

Our love will fade

Our love will fade

"Mama"

Our love will fade

"Mama"

Our love will fade

"Mama"

Our lov...

"MAMA"

That woke me up from my trance I look down and I saw Lexi scared face, I smiled at her and she calmed down I pulled her up into my arms, she made herself confortable in my arms and placed her face in her usual spot in my neck that's when she decided to interrupted my line of thoughts

"Mama this is my new friend..." I cut her off

"Guardian Belikov I wasn't inform on your arrival at the academy" I saw him flinch at that name meanwhile Lexi face was full of surprise and confusion her mouth was hanging open I she had an eyebrow raised, skill that did not inherit from me

"Roza I..." I couldn't take that name anymore it reminds me of what I had, what I lost and what I will never have again

"My name is Rose but you will address me as guardian Hathaway" I gave him a look that said are we clear and I got a look full of sadness and emotions I couldn't place my finger on it, now it was my time to show confusion

"Yes guardian Hathaway I informed guardian Petrov of my arrival. I was actually heading to headmaster Kirova office before I stumbled Александра" I gave him a puzzled look and he correct himself "Aleksandra"

"Well this is a long way to the headmaster office" I whispered as I tried to sound normal without my voice cracking. Hearing him say our daughter name in they way her name is suppose to sound gave me chills all over my body

"I got lost in memories" that's when I dared to look into his eyes and I got lost in them just like the first time in Portland. I don't know how long we stared into each other eyes but it I know it was long enough to make me remembered every time we spent together every word every touch and embrace every kiss every stupid Zen lesson in that moment I forgot al the times I felt asleep crying, all the nightmares, I forgot the heartbreak in that moment all I felt was love, pure love. But the funny and strange thing was that I saw the same thing in his eyes and for a second I allowed myself to hope, hope that he still loved me that maybe he never stopped. I could have stared those eyes for hours in fact for second I thought I did. We just stand there until a very confuse Lexi spoke

"you know each other?" she said while looking between Dimitri and me. Her voice was like a bucket of cold water that fell on me and thank goodness she pulled us out of our starring contest. Little did I know what I could have done if we had remained in the same position, well I did know what I had wanted to do, I did know what I felt but like I said cold water waking me up from dreamland, let me rephrased it waking me up from the place where my dreams that would never come true lived, where they go to die or are killed by reality and the reality was that he didn't love not now not never

"Yes" I hear him say; crap I totally forgot her question but I have no time to think about that because she had already state another one

"From where?" I didn't know how to replied luckily Dimitri beat me to it

"That's a story for another time милая моя дочь" I recognize the fist two words milaya moya it meant my sweet he used to called me that however the last part I didn't know what it meant but he said that word with such adoration in his voice while he was looking at Lexi, she was about t o protest but Dimitri silenced her caressing her cheek she relaxed into him. I was dumbfounded seeing them interact; it was like they had known each other their whole life. He looked at in like a father looked at her daughter.

I had to hold back tears if she saw me cried she would know something wasn't right and it wasn't but I have to pretend it was she couldn't know the truth because he may leave again and if he does this time it would not be just me the one that is left broken. I won't allowed that I will protect her but there was a small part of me that hoped it would not be necessary. That maybe we could have a happy ending but like always that thought was a dream, one that was already dead. And it's impossible to bring something from the death right?

**Dimitri POV**

She led the way and introduced me to her mother. She only noticed me when Lexi said my name and when she did she wouldn't look at me she seemed deep in thought like in a trance I was not the only one that notice Lexi began tugging Rose's clothes to get her attention it didn't work so she started to cry _Mama _over and over again until Rose snapped out of it. Lexi looked kind off scared until she climbed to Rose arms and relaxed. She looked at me and said

"Mama this is my new friend..." Friend that word hit me like a truck for her I was her new friend she shouldn't call that she should call me dad, daddy, papa, отец or any form of the word father but to her I was a stranger that just recently (literally like an hour ago) became her friend that thought just broke my heart and I didn't think I could have my heart even more broken until I hear Roza said

"Guardian Belikov I wasn't inform on your arrival at the academy" that cut me like a knife but I had no right to feel that way I caused this but I will fix it

"Roza I..." she flinch and looked like she was on verge of tears but she was holding them. She never liked to show weakness but I think she was fighting them for Lexi's sake.

"My name is Rose but you will address me as guardian Hathaway. Understood?"

In that moment a wanted to fight and to tell her the truth to tell her that she will always be my Roza, to hold her in my arms and show her how much I love her and prove her how much I want the three of us to become a family but it wasn't the right time she would probably snapped at me and I didn't want Lexi to whiteness that so I swallowed my feelings and I granted her wishes or rather her orders

"Yes guardian Hathaway I informed guardian Petrov of my arrival. I was actually heading to headmaster Kirova office before I stumbled Александра" I smiled at the last part I gave Lexi a knowing look but I could not miss the look of pure puzzlement on Roza's face that made me smiled even more but of course I didn't show that instead I just said "Aleksandra"

"Well this is a long way to the headmaster office" I barely could hear her whisper. She knew why I was here but probably it didn't made sense to her. Even if I couldn't express my feeling to her I had to let her know somehow

"I got lost in memories" I told her truthfully and that's when she looked into my eyes and I swear time froze. I had to call upon all of my "godly" self-control in that moment to not run into her arm and kiss her like never before. I wanted to taste those sweet lips again to run may hand trough her silky hair, to caress every each of her body I wanted to hear her say my name, I wanted to show her much I loved her with a kiss with a touch but I would have to settle with show her all my feelings all my emotions through my eyes. All this yeas without her felt like my world was falling apart, that there was no light to break down the darkness I was surrounded, but when I looked at her I founded my way back home. I don't know if I was dreaming but I swear I saw forgiveness and love in her eyes and that gave me hope even though I don't deserve her forgiveness but she deserve a happy ending and I want to be the one who make that happen and I will

"So you know each other?" said the cutest voice in the world and I couldn't help but smiled she looked so confused and had a little frown in her face and a eyebrow raised she looked adorable

"Yes" I simply said hoping she wouldn't ask from where but if she is anything like her mother she would.

"From where?" And I was right, I knew I couldn't tell her the truth now no matter how much I wanted to but doesn't mean I won't ever tell her I so told her "

That's a story for another time милая моя дочь " the words left my mouth before I could processed them, I called Lexi milaya moya doch' I called Lexi my sweet daughter. It felt so right to finally say it and thank god neither of them knew Russian.

She seemed like she was about to protest for more information so I came closer to her and caressed her cheek while looking into those eyes that were just like mine I know I just met her today but I couldn't imagine my life without her I missed her first four years of her life but I will not miss another minute I'm here to stay and be the family we were suppose to be the three of us and for that to happen a I have to no I need to let Roza know that our love could never fade that it could never die because a love like ours doesn't die and even if it did I would bring it back.

* * *

**I have something important things to :**

**1\. ****I'm so sorry for the delay in this chapter **

**2\. ****Would you like to read Lexi POV know? **

**3\. ****This is the longest chapter I have ever written YEEEY **

**4\. ****I have adopted two stories that belong to the amazing AriaBelikov so I will also be working on those stories **

**5\. ****And the most important I'm so grateful for all the reviews follows and favorites, that makes me even more eager to continue I love you guys **

**Eso es todo **


End file.
